gingofandomcom-20200215-history
McDonald's
McDonald's Corporation is an American fast food company, founded in 1940 as a restaurant operated by Richard and Maurice McDonald, in San Bernardino, California, United States. They rechristened their business as a hamburger stand, and later turned the company into a franchise, with the Golden Arches logo being introduced in 1953 at a location in Phoenix, Arizona. In 1955, Ray Kroc, a businessman, joined the company as a franchise agent and proceeded to purchase the chain from the McDonald brothers. McDonald's had its original headquarters in Oak Brook, Illinois, but moved its global headquarters to Chicago in early 2018. McDonald's is the world's largest restaurant chain by revenue, serving over 69 million customers daily in over 100 countries across 37,855 outlets as of 2018. Although McDonald's is best known for its hamburgers, cheeseburgers and french fries, they also feature chicken products, breakfast items, soft drinks, milkshakes, wraps, and desserts. In response to changing consumer tastes and a negative backlash because of the unhealthiness of their food, the company has added to its menu salads, fish, smoothies, and fruit. The McDonald's Corporation revenues come from the rent, royalties, and fees paid by the franchisees, as well as sales in company-operated restaurants. According to two reports published in 2018, McDonald's is the world's second-largest private employer with 1.7 million employees (behind Walmart with 2.3 million employees). Promotions Universal *''An American Tail'' (1986) *''BJ and Wally'' (2006) (Europe and Asia only) *''Flushed Away'' (2006) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007) *''Computeropolis 2'' (2007) *''Bee Movie'' (2007) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) *''Woo La La'' (2009) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) *''Computeropolis 3'' (2010) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) *''Megamind'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Gabriel Garza'' (2011) *''Puss in Boots'' (2011) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) *''Plucky Chicken'' (2012) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) *''The Croods'' (2013) *''Despicable Me 2'' (2013) *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) *''Gabriel Garza 2'' (2014) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) *''Paradoria'' (2015) *''Home'' (2015) *''Minions'' (2015) *''Luna & Zak'' (2015) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' (2016) *''Imagimals'' (2016) *''Trolls'' (2016) *''Sing'' (2016) *''Gabriel Garza 3'' (2017) *''Despicable Me 3'' (2017) *''Lix'' (2017) *''Computeropolis: The Deep Web'' (2018) *''Cool Spot'' (2018) * ''Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm'''' (2019) * [[The Secret Life of Pets 2|''The Secret Life of Pets 2]]'' '' (2019) Disney *''Toy Story'' (1995) (Europe and Asia only) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''The Wild'' (2006) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' (2018) *''Avengers: Endgame (2019) *''Toy Story 4 (2019) *''The Lion King (2019) *''Frozen II (2019) *''Onward (2020) Warner Bros. *''Space Jam (1996) *''TMNT'' (2007) *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) *''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019) Cartoon Network *''Adventure Time'' (2014) 20th Century Fox *''Metro Cone 2'' (2008) *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) *''Rio'' (2011) *''Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York'' (2011) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) *''Epic'' (2013) *''The Book of Life'' (2014) *''Metro Cone Forever'' (2015) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) *Ad Astra (2019) Sony *''Surf's Up'' (2007) *''The Smurfs'' (2011) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) *''Archot'' (2014) *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) *''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) *''Peter Rabbit'' (2018) *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (2018) *''Addie'' (2019) Paramount *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) *''FusionMania'' (2008) *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) *''The Last Airbender'' (2010) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) *Bumblebee (2018) Nickelodeon *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2012) Happy Meals Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia *''Ama and the Mysterious Crystal, ''Galaxion, Paint World, Mistress Masham's Repose, Me & Mobo, Magina, Computeropolis, M.I.S.S.I.O.N., BJ and Wally (inside the United States), Swapped, Quest, and Computeropolis: The Deep Web are the only Universal Animation Studios films so far not to be promoted by McDonald's. However, McDonald's did promote BJ and Wally in some countries (particularly Europe and Asia) outside of the United States and Latin America. *''Despicable Me, ''Hop, The Lorax, and The Grinch are the only Illumination films not to be promoted by McDonald's. See also *Burger King *Subway *Hardee's/Carl's Jr. *Wendy's References Category:Companies Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Merchandise Category:Gabriel Garza 2 Category:Gabriel Garza 3 Category:Gingo Animation Wiki Category:McDonald's Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Illumination Category:Shrek Category:Madagascar Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:The Croods Category:Trolls Category:Despicable Me Category:The Secret Life of Pets Category:Sing